pit of predators
by Trey St. Clare
Summary: Left naked and alone after her betrayal of trust with Ulquiorra, predators come hunting for a good time. But chivalry is an annoying emotion and Grimmow just cant stand to leave a debt unpaid. Warning inside please read.


**Please note**: before reading this I would like to Worn you all that it isn't very nice. But Nnoitra isn't a nice person, so it is to be expected isn't it. so I'm sorry if u don't really have the stomach for this I would say not to read it. Please I don't want to upset anyone. Also I am sorry if you liked my last story and hate this one. -.-;

Oh and also I don't own bleach *sad face

The room was dark now. The cold in the room was like venom, in the open wound that was her bare skin. But even so the room wasn't cold enough to numb her. Wasn't dark enough to swallow her. That's all she really wanted right now, to just stop existing. But of course they would not let that happen. It felt like the darkness in the room had eyes watching her. She could not pull her legs far enough in, could not cover her body enough, to stop her from feeling exposed. The gut wrenching self-conciousness keeping her still. She could have been like that for hours. It could have been minuets. Since he left her, with nothing, everything striped from her for bad behaviour.

Funny she didn't feel, dirty, used, betrayed, hurt, alone all the thing you would think she felt she didn't. She just didn't feel anything about what had happened. Nothing. Cold yes, hungry yes, and . . . . . unfinished. Like she was missing something. She knew she had felt it, somewhere in there, something about him had hinted at a hidden emotion. No one so devoid of emotion as he displayed himself to be, could make her feel so painfully human. This is what twisted her stomach worse of all. This was what made her wish for the darkness to swallow her whole. The possibility that she wanted more.

This was wrong, this was so wrong. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She should be crying she should be scared feel used, abused. At the very lest fundamentally disgusted with herself for not making more of an attempt to stop him. It was like being in the eye of the storm. She knew that eventually she would come round and start to have all the listed feelings she should have, but for now there was calm. Who knows how long it would be before she was trusted with clothing again.

The darkness in her cell persisted relentlessly. All the while her frame refused to move, waiting patiently. The sound of footsteps, far off in the distance, seemed to bring her back to reality. Then the storm hit. She was naked. Exposed and vulnerable, in this pit of predators. And someone was getting close. The footsteps echoed in the otherwise empty corridor. She knew straight way. It wasn't him. It was someone else.

Her heart was racing fluttering like a bird, trapped in a cage of bone, desperate for escape. Her eyes desperately searched the room for refuge. A place to hide, anything to keep her from being seen like this. But, nothing he had taken everything. Punishment for her abuse of there generosity.

The footsteps where even closer now and as she hugged her knees closer to her chest, her gut twisted. She hoped they would just walk on past. After all Ulquiorra had been put in charge of her. She should have been of no interest to anyone else. But the footsteps stopped dead in the shadow of the iron door. Again all was silent. Dread filled her stomach as it twisted, heart palpitating, body sweating, lungs heaving as her breath quickened. All the feelings she should have felt earlier hit her, each like a knife in her stomach. She felt sick. Disgusted, used, alone, scared. The room was filled with the muffled sounds of her anxiety, face in her knees hair splayed the only cover she had. Tears running free without her consent down her face. As her shattered voice chased whispers of a name.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

whispers broken with sobs. Suddenly she was wrenched back into reality, as the door was forcefully scraped open. She only peered through her hair at the figure in front of her. Never lifting her head up from its position. The sudden intrusion of light stung at her eyes, as she forced herself to focus at the figure in the door way. She had seen him once before, lined up in the ranks of Las Noches great halls. As she was introduced to her captors. He had stood in line, between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

And now he stood in front of her. On the threshold. Hands on hips, long fingers gnarled round his hip bones. Long black hair slick down his back. Glistening like wet leather. Grin so wide it could spit his face in half. Single eye one her, looking down dissecting her. Even from his appearance he was a vile creature, tall and lank. Grin all teeth, wide, reflecting only malice and greed. This is what the Espada where like. He was a true representation.

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?. . . . . hmmmm?"

his voice could split glass. A vile tone that dripped with venom as if it sought to rot the ears of all who listened.

"No sight of Ulquiorra, and his precious little, pet-sama, left all alone? Like this? Ha I should thank him. He saved me the trouble."

disgust, he must have incited it in everyone he spoke to. She couldn't even look at him, his gaze on her was making her sick. She wished he would just leave, she didn't want him looking on her, naked vulnerable body it made her feel dirty.

"Hmph, not a talker eh? That's o.k you don't need to talk. Who knows I might enjoy it better if you don't."

Hands fell from his hips, arms left long to sway at his side, as he stalked his way into the room. She didn't want to look up at him, didn't want to see. Head ducked down hair still splayed, all that she could do to hide. Her body was shivering, fear, disgust, shame. She didn't know what he would do to her, but she imagined it to be worse than death. He stopped in front of her, she didn't move. This wasn't his idea of fun. He liked them to struggle, predators like the chase. But she had no fight left in her. But he would entice a response. No matter what.

His grin widened, as his long gnarled fingers reached out to her. Grasping her tightly by the arm, tight enough to leave a bruise. He wrenched her up by the arm. Holding her a few inches off the ground. Her hair fell away, arms reluctantly pried apart, he made it so easy. Legs unfolded as the blood flowed into them with a painful sting. Body exposed, face chapped with tears eyes puffy.

_Women where disgusting things._

He doped her the few inches to the floor. She had been sitting like that for to long. The pins and needles ripping through her legs prevented her from landing. Instead she dropped to the floor, with the sort of sickening thud a dead body would make. She groaned at the pain of being dropped, as she looked up at him. Eyes that of a wild animal caught in the head lights. She scrambled on the cold stone floor. All arms and legs, trying to back away from him, trying to cover up. She got back, but not far before she hit the wall of her cell. Cold marble walls forcing themselves upon her back.

"So. You do have a voice. Pet-sama. And now I know how to make u use it.  
You know women are disgusting things, you know that. But don't worry if you cant see that. I can assure you that you will, when I'm finished with you."

With that he licked his lips, grinning all teeth, stalking over to where she sat with slinking gate. She tried to move, she did but the blood hadn't cane back to her feet yet. As she tried to move she fell forward scrambling, nails scraping stone, reaching desperately with her hands for escape.

"Pathetic."

His pace quickened. She was on her stomach, back shown to him as he loomed over her. Striding forward a foot at each side, he bent over one hand cripplingly tight on her wrist. The other forcing his fingers into her solder. She shrieked with the pain, as he only squeezed and pushed harder.

White dots appeared to cloud her vision, as his knee came down to crash against her spine forcing her into the ground. Making her cough and splutter her shrieks and groans of pain.

"You. Will. Not. Enjoy this. I promise."

His knee rolled off of her back onto the floor with a crack. Pinching and nipping the skin of her back on the way past. She screamed tears flowing with the pain. As already the blood began to pool beneath the skin where ever he had touched. His other knee came crashing down on the other side. As he let go of her wrist, finger shaped indentations where left where this hands had been. The bruised started to flourish like blooming flowers. Pulling her with such force as to dislocate her joints, he tossed her from her back to her front. Finally getting a good look at his prey. Her body was marred with dirt from the floor. Her arms grasping to cover herself but her futile efforts where in vain, as he held her hands above her head with one hand. Head slung to the side defiant, tears running.

Her body was slender beneath him. All curves and soft skin. Her bust was ample, nipples pert from the cold of the room. Stomach flat, skin creamy, milky soft. God he hated women, especially the way they made him feel. That's what he hated most of all. The power they had over this new body of his. He lifted his one free hand, clenching it into a fist, and brought it down to collide with her jaw. The crunch was sickening, as her head jilted and she spat blood and spit across her own arm and the floor. She grunted from the pain. Coughing and spluttering blood all over herself. It was sore to even breath now. She prayed for herself to lose conciousness anything to take her away from here.

There was blood on his knuckles, this satisfied him. He wiped it up the side of her body, hand finally resting on her breast. He squeezed it hard, pulling and twisting her nipples hard. She grunted in protest, yelps and screams held in a low tone through the pain and blood pooling in her mouth.

So satisfying. He leaned down catlike as he poised himself above her body. Head tilted down his mouth made contact with her nipple, his long reptilian tong roaming over its peak. His tong was followed by his teeth, as the came down hard to draw blood from her tender nipples. He sucked on then hard revealing in the taste of coper that filled his mouth.

His free hand scraped its way down her thigh, nails clawing as they went, leaving raw flesh and speckles of blood. They reached over and up, to where her thighs met. Fingers extended poised to force entry.

He had been stalking the corridors of Las Noches. Lost in thought, he wandered aimlessly through the grand halls. His mind occupied by thoughts of his arm. It had been gone, sliced off and turned to ash. It troubled his mind to think that it was back where it once was. It troubled him to think that, a human girl held so much power. Of course he didn't over exaggerate it like that ass hole Luppi. But still he found it troubling.

Gin had told them to stay in there in there respective wings of the castle, but he was feeling restless tonight. There was something in the air, something that he couldn't put his finger on. He didn't know how long he had been milling the halls, for all he knew could have been hours. Something was drawing him to the east of the castle. Something in the air begged him to explore. However he knew there was noting there, well, that could possibly be of interest to him at lest. All that was over that side of the castle was Ulquiorra's wing, and the room that the girl had been put in.

Nevertheless he meandered his way down the corridors and vast hallways. Restlessness and and feline curiosity guiding him. He was by far the most animal of them all, instincts guided him in battle, and his feral stalking of the castle where no less predatory in nature. The further east he got the closer to Ulquorria's chamber he was. So it came as no surprise when he felt the familiar reiatsu of the cuatro Espada as it drew close to him. He stopped, dead in his tracks, but Ulquiorra kept walking, closing the gap between them with every step. He was no doubt giving a report to Aizen-sama, he looked calm and emotionless as he always did, but he smelled like, well sex. Heavy, musk, stench of desire and sweat clung to his cloths and his skin. Clearly there was more going on in the east wing than he though. As he closed the gap and made to walk past, Ulquiorra stopped. Beside him but never looking at him, he spoke voice emotionless and confident.

"Did u not hear? We are to stay in our own wings of the castle."

"Hmmphh, I'll walk where I dam well please."

He strode forward leaving the shorter Espada behind, as his strides continued on further down the hallway. Two corners and he was out of sight. He could no longer feel the others reiatsu. It was obvious now what had incited his curiosity, now he knew what to look for. The smell of sex was heavy everywhere, stronger towards the east. He smirked to himself as he folded his arms behind his head, walking with his gaze cast upwards. He found it amusing the thought of Ulquiorra doing anything with anyone other than talk down on them, or boar them to death. He was naturally a curious creature, and he was too close now not to go and have a peek. He headed in the direction that the girls room was in, but never made to hurry his pace. The closer he got, however, the smell changed. He must have only been about two corners away from the room now, and already the smell had changed to that of blood and fear. The stench only got stronger with every step. This was interesting, no matter what that short ass had done, he wouldn't have caused this stench of blood. He obeyed Aizen to the word and Aizen wanted her unharmed. And then it hit him, the reiatsu. That crazy, sadistic, misogynistic bastard. He walked closer to the cell, now only one corner away. He could hear the sound of spluttering blood of chocked breaths and the grisly gargled screams of pain.

Chivalry wan an annoying facet of this new body, human form was overindulged with useless emotions. And it was starting to twinge in him now. He new he should just walk away, The girl was not worth picking a fight over, especially with him. but the gurgling and the squeals seemed to slice at him like knifes. She was to remain unharmed. He would only be enforcing Aizen's rules in defending her. He walked up to the threshold, the sight caused the breath to catch in the back of his thought. Had he been aimlessly beating lumps out of her he could manage that. But he towered over her; his back to him one hand gouging at the flesh of her breast, the other forcing its way between her thighs, gnarled fingers thrust towards her core. Her face hung on its side facing the wall, eyes puffy bruised tears and blood mixed. Her lips swollen, burst, wrenching forward in pain, coughing blood, body marred with dirt and black bruises. He couldn't stand it, he felt sick.

"Having a good time?"

his voice was as it always was, mocking, jovial filled with restless energy. The other hadn't even heard him approach. His head twisted, grin still fixed to his face, as it turned to meet Grimmjow's scowl, standing legs parted arms crossed in the threshold.

"hmmphh. What do u want Grimmjow."

he made no attempt to get up from her. And she made no attempt to move, but her eyes burned into Grimmjow's as he stood in the doorway, silently pleading for help.

_It must be bad, if she looks at me with hope._

His thoughts turned to his arm, he was by no means the good guy in this. But by comparison of Nnoitra sick mind he was a saint. No, he really wasn't the good guy but he was the sort of guy who would pay off his debts, and like it or not he was in her debt.

He looked across the room at him, still on top of her, and grinned his manic grin. So wide his mask cracked open with him.  
" You know I think you've had long enough. Get off her its my turn."

He took a step in the door and made to carry on. Nnoitra just looked at him, smile gone scowl on his face. He was ranked above him, he could easily take him in a fight. But there was no point in fighting someone weaker than him. He sought to fight only the strong and a useless woman was not worth the effort. If Aizen where to find the girl in this state it would be his problem now. He rose from her body. Kicking her out of his way with a dull thud as he did. His fun was over.

"Take her. Im done."

He slinked past him, and continued out the door and down the hall. Grimmjow made no effort to move until he couldn't see, hear, feel or smell him anymore. When he was sure he was far enough away he entered the room. She was a mess, bloody, bruised, all cuts and dirt. A mass of lumps in a skin bag. He walked over and crouched beside her. What to do, what to do. He doubted she was in any condition to heal herself like this. And it didn't look like there was anything in this room but her. She was looking at him, eyes glazed over like her mind was somewhere else. He let out a sigh. Ulquiorra's room would be the closest, he was meant to look after her anyway. He would take her there, clean her up and wait till he got back. That sounded like a plan to him, dam chivalry. He lent forward to pick her up, she flinched and wilted away at the contact. He paused and looked at her fear still held in her eyes.

"Calm down. Do you really think I'd wanna do anything to you looking like that. I'm taking u to clean you up, get you some cloths. Relax and be glad I got here when I did."

he piked her up, there was no poise or grace in it he, just through her over his shoulder. He began to walk out of the room, as he stepped towards the threshold, he could just about make out the words thank you as they spilled from her lips. The door closed behind them as he started down the corridor, stifled under his breath he barley more than mouthed the words.

"Your welcome."


End file.
